DE 10 2010 008 436 A1 describes a fragrance apparatus for emitting fragrance in a motor vehicle. The apparatus includes a fragrance container and an electrical fragrance emitter device. The fragrance container has a valve cap with a spring-loaded valve plate. The valve plate is displaced in an opened position when a connecting adapter is attached to a connecting surface of the valve cap. The fragrance container conducts a current with the electrical fragrance emitter device connected thereto via the connecting adapter to produce an air flow that meters the fragrance contained in the fragrance container. The fragrance emitter device distributes the metered fragrance into the interior of the vehicle. The connecting adapter is immovably fixed.
The valve plate is connected to a tubular part through the neck of the fragrance container, which forms a component of the valve mechanism. Because of this the valve plate can be displaced perpendicular to its main surface, but can tip only slightly. A tipping of the fragrance container against the immovably fixed connecting adapter can thereby be compensated by the valve plate only to a small extent.
It should be assured that the connection between the fragrance container and the fragrance emitter device is gas-tight. A gas-tight connection is desired so that the air current enriched with the fragrance is conducted to the target destination through the entire system and does not leak at undesired locations. Tolerances in height and angular errors may occur when different components such as the fragrance container and the fragrance emitter device are connected together because of their mutual play. The height tolerances and angular errors have to be compensated. Since the connecting surface of the valve cap of the fragrance container is a plane that can be tipped in various directions, the angular errors are not restricted to a single directional axis.